


Fantasías

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Top John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Breve extracto del nuevo capítulo de la serie, ya que lo he escrito para el Calendario de Adviento de este año. Editaré la nota y el extracto cuando suba el capítulo entero.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Breve extracto del nuevo capítulo de la serie, ya que lo he escrito para el Calendario de Adviento de este año. Editaré la nota y el extracto cuando suba el capítulo entero.

_"Así que hoy dedícate a pensar qué vas a hacer conmigo, cómo quieres poseerme, qué vas a ordenarme hacer, y si logras no tocarte ni correrte antes de mañana, haremos todo lo que hayas sido capaz de imaginar"_

John cree que no va a ser tan complicado aguantar las horas que quedan hasta el día siguiente, después de todo queda la noche y por mucho que tenga varias ideas de qué hacer con Sherlock, puede controlarse, no está tan desesperado.

Hasta que, al ir a coger su portátil para distraerse un rato lejos de Sherlock, ve el post-it que su compañero ha pegado en la tapa." _Escríbelas. Cada una de ellas_ "

Santo dios.

Porque por una vez entiende a la primera de qué está hablando Sherlock. Quiere que le escriba una a una las fantasías que tiene con él a su merced.

Sabe que es una orden, que si no lo hace puede que pierda esta oportunidad, y gime, aún más empalmado que antes. Se lame los labios, encendiendo el ordenador, pensando.

Cuando cree que le ha subido un poco de sangre al cerebro, empieza a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Cambio de género (adaptado a cambio de roles)
> 
> Escrito en primera persona. POV de John porque esta vez es él quien narra. 
> 
> Siento el retraso y la brevedad del capítulo, pero sigo planeando acabar esta serie y tengo otra totalmente distinta en marcha así que iréis teniendo más lectura poco a poco.

_En la cama has puesto las sábanas de seda azul oscuro que tanto me gustan, las que dices que hacen juego con mis ojos cuando el deseo los nubla pero que en realidad hacen juego con la palidez de tu piel cuando te tumbas sobre ellas para poseerme._

_Estás desnudo, tumbado boca arriba, y soy yo quien por una vez te ata las muñecas al cabecero con esas corbatas que Mycroft insiste en regalarte cada Navidad y que nunca te has puesto. Te quedan mucho mejor así, inmovilizándote, dejándote a mi merced por completo cuando también ato tus tobillos, dejando tus piernas separadas, hay bastante espacio para que pueda doblarte las piernas y acariciarte los muslos._

_Pero me adelanto._

_Lo que hago cuando termino de atarte es lamerme los labios y tú imitas mi gesto sin emitir ni una palabra. Tu erección habla por sí sola. Quiero hacerte tantas cosas... pero esta vez sé para qué te tengo a mi merced._

_Me arrodillo entre tus piernas, acariciando de nuevo tus muslos, notando los músculos bajo mis dedos, sé la fuerza que esconden a pesar de lo delgado que eres. Sé dónde agacharme a lamer, bajo la rodilla, chupando para dejar una marca, dejando un rastro de saliva y dientes mientras tus gemidos llenan la habitación, y cada vez estoy más cerca de tu entrepierna, pero no le presto atención, sino que vuelvo a empezar por tu otra rodilla._

_\- John..._

_Gimes mi nombre, y yo sonrío, acariciando ahora tu vientre, sorbiendo en tu ombligo, llenando tu pecho de saliva, jugando con tus pezones. Muerdo uno y retuerzo el otro con los dedos, y tú te estremeces, arqueándote sobre la cama, murmurando maldiciones._

_Sé lo que quieres. Así que en su lugar alargo la mano a la mesita y cojo tu regalo._

_Te he comprado un anillo como el mío, y te lo pongo en la base de tu pene, porque esta noche no te vas a correr hasta que yo te deje, hasta que no recuerdes más que mi nombre._

_No me has visto pero me he preparado en el baño, me he abierto para ti tal como te gusta, primero con dos dedos y luego con tres, rozando mi próstata para que el deseo fuera más intenso, y cuando te lo cuento tus pupilas se dilatan tanto que apenas distingo los colores de tus ojos, sólo son un pozo de deseo._

_Así que sostengo tu pene mientras me siento sobre él, esta vez gemimos al unísono, y por cómo tus puños se agarran a las corbatas sé cuánto deseas poder tocarme, poder llevar el control, decidir cuánto me penetras, si despacio o de golpe, o si me embistes una, o cinco, o cien veces, antes de dejar que me corra._

_Esta noche no. Esta noche soy yo quien te monta, quien te usa para su placer una y otra vez, masturbándome con la mano y con tu cuerpo, me duelen los muslos pero merece la pena, porque tu pene late dentro de mí, subo y bajo sobre él mientras te miro, y sé que es demasiado, que así, contigo desnudo y complaciente bajo mi cuerpo no resistiré mucho, pero da igual. Porque acabamos de empezar._

_Grito tu nombre al correrme, y mancho tu pecho y tu barbilla de semen, y si no me hubiera corrido ya lo volvería a hacer ahora, al ver las manchas sobre tu piel, marcándote como mío._


End file.
